beyondbinaryfandomcom-20200215-history
Ableist Slurs
Ableist slurs are common in languages dating back at least to 1676 where 'nincompoop' was used as a term to describe the intellectually or mentally disabled in a reference to the Latin 'not of sound mind' (Gr.: nɒn ˌkɒmpɒs ˈmɛntɪs). At every level of civilization since, they have been used to denigrate mental disabilities as deserving of ridicule and shame. Trigger Warning: this article will contain censored ableist slurs, used in hypothetical, yet realistic situations of casual and violent ableism that are common today. This article also includes sui-idal ideation content and reflections on the rates of sui' in the neurodivergent community. Casual Ableism Ex1: "Look at this m-ron! Can't even tie his tie properly" This comment doesn't appear to have violent impact from the perspective of the speaker, and they probably wouldn't feel particularly embarassed if the person heard them, because to the speaker 'm-ron' isn't a slur, it's simply a reflection of the speaker's opinion on people who can't tie their own tie. Nothing personal. However, if the 'he' that the speaker referred to is developmentally disabled, then this comment doesn't just reflect on 'his' tie-tying ability because that's just one example of many for which this person experiences this kind of ableist microaggression. Microaggressive ableism Having someone call you a 'm-ron' one day is not a major surprise for most disabled people, we tend to get used to having this kind of microaggressive bullshit come up in our lives daily. But what abled-people tend to not understand is the way that that continual microaggressive denigration of our worth eats at our underlying sense of value. Nor do they seem to realise that on top of their constant micro-insults and micro-invalidations, we're dealing with the macro-problems of being disabled by a world that was not made for disabled people. So, while being called a 'm-ron' (or any other ableist slur) one day might not be a big deal, but if it comes on a day when you're already feeling like everyone else is right, and you really are all the negative things they tease you for, and then someone you think maybe actually cares about you casually says something like: Ex2: "Ohmygod, how are you sooo re-arded?" ...and to be honest you just feel like quitting and never coming back. Benevolent sui-ide (see also Clinical Ableism#Stigma and Sui-ide) When you live in a world that consistently implies that you don't belong (and unless you can be cured, then you're not wanted) you start to feel like maybe suicide is not only your best option, but also maybe the best thing for everyone. This is why rates of sui are so high for us... Examples 1676 where 'nincompoop' was used as a term to describe the intellectually or mentally disabled in a reference to the Latin 'not of sound mind' (Gr.: nɒn ˌkɒmpɒs ˈmɛntɪs)https://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/nincompoop. http://www.autistichoya.com/p/ableist-words-and-terms-to-avoid.html "Note that some of the words on this page are actually '''slurs '''but many of the words and phrases on this page are '''not considered slurs, and in fact, may not actually be hurtful, upsetting, retraumatizing, or offensive to many disabled people'. They are simply considered ableist (the way that referring to a woman as emotionally fragile is sexist, but not a slur). You're not automatically a bad or evil person/activist if you have used random language on here, but if you have the cognitive/language privilege to adjust your language, it's definitely worthwhile to consider becoming more aware/conscious of how everyday language helps perpetuate ableist ideas and values.''" Idiot https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Idiot :"Idiot was formerly a legal and psychiatric category of profound intellectual disability, where a person's mental age is two years or less, and he or she cannot guard himself or herself against common physical dangers. Along with terms like moron, imbecile, and cretin, the term is now archaic and offensive,1 and was replaced by the term profound mental retardation (which has itself since been replaced by other terms). :Nowadays, "idiot" is a derogatory term for a stupid or foolish person." http://www.historydisclosure.com/what-does-idiot-mean/ https://www.quora.com/What-is-the-origin-of-the-word-idiot https://wordfoolery.wordpress.com/2015/07/13/the-true-meaning-of-idiot/ バカ野郎 (Baka-yarō) Bakayaro (bakayarou): In Japanese, it can be written as バカ野郎 . The word バカ野郎 (bakayarou) is an insult. It means "Stupid" in English.Sep 11, 2014 How to Pronounce Bakayaro - YouTube https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L6xR-OOXlk4 Lame/Lamebrain (see Lamebrains) https://howwegettonext.com/how-everyday-language-harms-people-with-disabilities-f22d8d62b51 :"Many friends use the word “lame” to describe something, or someone, stupid. According to the Oxford Living Dictionaries, the definition of “lame” actually means “unable to walk without difficulty as the result of an injury or illness affecting the leg or foot.” But, over time, “lame” has come to connote something or someone stupid. It is not only friends who use “lame” but also some well-known, liberal luminaries, such as Nobel Prize-winning economist and New York Times columnist Paul Krugman. In the 2012 article “An Unserious Man,” Krugman describes Representative Paul Ryan’s response to criticisms of his Medicare plan as “incredibly lame.”" References Category:Disabled Rights Category:Ableism Category:Oppression Category:Microaggressions